Half-Light
by JustAReader248
Summary: I'd never given much thought to how I would die. Why would I? I had my whole life ahead of me, years and years that I wanted to see through, but then I did die and suddenly I awoke as Isabella Swan, just great!
1. Preface

Preface

I'd never given much thought to how I would die. Why would I? I had my whole life ahead of me, years and years that I wanted to see through. I wouldn't give that up for anything, not even for someone I loved.

Yes, I wasn't selfless, nope, I was selfish. Maybe it was because I didn't have anyone. No loved ones, no family. I was born in 1992, I don't know the exact date, and my mother died giving birth. Since she came in alone and no one knew who she was, I was sent to live with some other family who wanted a kid. Babies were apparently quickly adopted.

I don't remember my adoptive parents and being quite honest I don't acknowledge that the six years I spent with them even happened. I mean they left me on the side of the street, and I was six, who does that?

Plus, they chose the shadiest, most dangerous street ever. I was six, practically still a toddler. I was lucky though, nothing bad ever happened to me on those streets. I relied on stealing and rummaging in dumpsters for any kind of food. I realized early on that begging for things wasn't going to get me anywhere, because people couldn't be trusted.

I toughened up, and grew up pretty fast. When I was ten years old I figured out that my luck was in fact magic and probably the reason _they_ had left me. That was all my mind could come up with, strange things always happened around me. When it was cold, I was warm, when it rained; I was dry even though I lived outside.

And that wasn't even the weirdest thing, I never ran out of money. I mostly bought things to eat, but I always had enough every single time I went to buy my food instead of stealing it. But my biggest clue that I had powers was when this creepy guy attacked me and with a flick of my wrist I threw him against a wall. I didn't even touch him.

I was terrified after that, of that guy, of myself. I didn't know what had happened, but when it happened again, when I moved the dumpster away from myself without touching it, I was more curious than scared.

So, I went to the library, I had heard people in passing talk about it, it seemed to be the best place to find information. Luckily, before _they_ had abandoned me, _they_ had taught me things, like reading and counting, I had heard _them_ say I was very smart, so I figured I could learn about what was happening to me and hopefully I could learn to control it quickly.

I watched the building for a few hours, watching for a way in. It seemed that people could come in and out as they please, so reluctantly I moved forward. It was easy, but it seemed too easy, I had never been allowed anywhere before because of the way I looked.

I mean I did live on the streets so it wasn't a surprise that I only owned one outfit. This too had come from _them_. I've had it since I was six, since I was abandoned. It grew with me, probably another side effect of my powers. It was a grey sweater, its color was faded, but it was still mostly intact, and a long pair of jeans, also faded and worn. The only thing I got rid of was the shoes; I preferred to be barefoot because I loved to feel every surface I stepped on.

My short walk into the library rewarded me with stares, all familiar. They were looks I got on a daily basis. Disgust. Pity. Some had questions in their eyes, how did I end up like this? Where was my family? I ignored them just like I did every other time. I didn't trust anyone and I doubt I ever will.

No one stopped me, no one even approached me, and so I walked through the rows and rows of books. I didn't really know what I was looking for, but I read every title, searching for any mention of powers or magic.

I found quite a few. Mostly fiction. I skipped them altogether and instead searched in the history section. There I found stuff about witches and trials, killing girls because they were possessed by the devil. I shook my head, I wasn't possessed. I mean I'd know if I was.

I moved on from that pretty quickly and found myself near the back, with old, almost ancient looking books, or rather papers. They were falling apart and I could obviously see they were in another language, but they were familiar to me.

I still don't understand quite what happened to me on that day, but I grew even more, I just started reading the papers like I've done it a million times before. They were enlightening and even though my ten year old brain should not have understood anything that was written I just knew that I'd always remember every word. Now that I think of it, I feel like those papers were waiting for me to find them. Funny as it sounds, they were made for me.

After that day I found myself. I spent most of my time from then on in the library, I even slept there. It was easy sneaking in after the employees left, there was a window outside covered by some bushes that led to the basement, easy to get into. They also never locked the doors inside the library, and no alarm.

After four years had passed by like nothing, I had read most of the books in the library. I had plenty of time, since I didn't go to school like normal kids, so reading was an escape from an endless nothing.

And since I should have been in school under normal circumstances, I decided to study. The library offered me everything I needed and after I had cleaned myself up more and tried to style my hair, the employees seemed to want to help me.

Knowledge was overflowing in and around me and with the internet as well, I learned almost everything and I couldn't stop. My brain seemed to be a sponge, soaking up everything I read or heard, and I never forgot. I could recite lengthy paragraphs from memory alone. I was only fourteen and already I tested at collage level.

I had my preferences though, like math, I just loved numbers and I loved the challenge of figuring out the answers, which of course, were always right. I also loved biology, especially learning about how the human brain works. It was in this subject that I could see the difference between myself and others.

My brain worked differently, I didn't have definite answers, but I guessed it had something to do with my magic. I had delved deeper into that as well, my abilities grew immensely and I found that I could speak and that I was thinking in the language that was written on those ancient papers. It was Latin.

The one woman I had talked to at the reception had been confused when I had asked her for help. I realized the problem and with ease I switched to talking in English. My mind still thought in Latin, I found it easier. Also I learned that I could perform spells or maybe something similar.

If I spoke in Latin, focusing on the thing I was speaking of, it would happen. I had been reading a book about rare flowers and I had really wanted to see what one looked like for real. As I read its Latin name out loud it just suddenly appeared in my hands.

I was startled at first, but after practicing for hours on end I could conjure anything. Of course since my internet investigations, I had found out about fashion and how to care for myself. So obviously I now dressed exceptionally better.

At nineteen, I was still living in the library, no one ever found out, and I had more knowledge than any other person my age, and I was a witch. I've read all the books in the library, some more than once. I spent most of my time in and around the library, mostly watching people and practicing my powers.

It was on one of these days that I met Marianna Hems, a perky blonde girl, who always wore green shoes and different colored socks. She was two years younger than I was and annoying as all hell. I don't know what happened, I hadn't spoken one word to her, but after two days she was stuck to my side like glue.

She mostly carried the conversation, talking nonstop about school, her friends and her family. I reluctantly allowed her to hang around me, making noises whenever she looked for a response. She didn't seem to care about my silence, simply talking about something else.

She never asked me questions about myself; she didn't even know my name, which isn't really something since I didn't have a name. Years had passed by where we mostly spent time inside the library after she was done with school, reading alongside one another. I found her endearing, she was just always there, smiling and babbling on with her different colored socks. As the years passed by I talked more and more, mostly about her and about what we read, never revealing anything about myself.

She loved romance, and the supernatural and her favorite novel was Twilight by Stephanie Meyer. She spent hours on end talking about Bella and Edward's perfect relationship. I had read the books, and they're relationship was far from perfect. He was controlling, isolated her and insulted her almost daily. That wasn't a relationship, and I've never even been in one before.

Still, I listened as she went on and on about it. I kind of wished that I had said something about the abusive relationship she coveted so much, because after five years of spending time together she had finally found her Edward.

She had been coming to the library less and less, and when she was spending time with me, she always received calls from him, asking where she was. I had commented about it and it was surprising to the both of us, since I never really interfered in her life.

I made a point to ask her every time I saw her how things were going. I didn't like her expression every time her phone rang, and yet she only had praises for her boyfriend, even after she had showed up with bruises on her arms.

I had seen the fear in her eyes, but she simply smiled and we continued reading. It was quiet for a while as I was building up the courage to talk to her about it. But before I could even utter a word, he had stormed in and made his way towards us.

He seemed mad, his attractive face set in a scowl. He was screaming and pulling her away from me. I followed them out into the street intending to stop him, but of course it was too late, I should have helped her sooner.

A knife glistened in his hands, he was crazy, and I couldn't understand why he would want to kill her. I swiftly stepped in front of him as he lunged for her, using my powers to fling him away from us. I felt a sharp pain in my chest and heard Marianna scream.

I reached and pulled out the knife in my chest, falling to the ground as I did. For the first time I felt cold and I couldn't help but laugh as I saw Marianna leaning over me, trying to stop the bleeding. It was too late now though.

Yes, I had never given much thought to how I would die. I was only twenty-four, I had my whole life ahead of me, years and years that I wanted to see through and I didn't want to give that up for anything, not even for someone I loved and yet I died to save Marianna. Why? I never figured out the reason as my vision slowly started to fade.


	2. Disclaimer

This will be the only time I'm saying this,

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any part of The Twilight Saga or its characters. They all belong to Stephanie Meyer.

Although...

Marianna Hems and Isabella do belong to me.

The characters in this fanfiction will be different than those of the original books, I will be taking some liberties and making my own assumptions, but you have every right to call me out on things if you do not like them.

I do not know at the moment if Isabella will be ending up with Edward or not, we'll have to see first where the story leads. I also have changed a few things, like the vampire's sparkle (it will be explained in the story) and their rock hard skin (who wants to kiss stone?)

The Cullen's are also not depicted as in the movies, they will be their true age when turned, meaning Rosalie looks like an eighteen year old girl and Edward a seventeen year old boy etc...

Feel free to ask any questions and please point out all my mistakes and contradictions.

Also _**BoldItalic = Latin**_

Enjoy

Michelle


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

First Sight

"Bella, Bella!" I felt my body shake and opened my eyes. I thought I might be in a hospital or still on the pavement with Marianna, but instead I was in a big building with lots of people bustling around. I took a shaky breath and focused on the woman who had been shaking me. "Bella?" I frowned and just stared. I had no idea what was happening or where I was.

"Bella, you don't have to do this." I tried to focus, tried to think, this was all familiar to me. I've never experienced anything like this before, I spent my life in one street after all, but I felt like I had seen, or most likely read, something like this before.

I relaxed my mind trying to find this scene, within a few seconds the page was in my mind's eye. Great, was this Twilight? I examined the woman in front of me, wide cheekbones, narrow chin, and she was tanned with long brown hair and brown eyes.

I was lost and confused; I had no idea if this was real or just a dream, so rather play it safe right? I took a deep breath and smiled. "I'm going, spending time with Dad will be good for him and for me, besides, now you'll get all the time you want to be with Phil, right Mom?"

The woman nodded a frown forming between her brows. I didn't give her a chance to answer, merely hugged her, which was awkward since it was technically the first hug I've ever experienced and turned to leave. I looked down and found that I was holding a ticket and an ugly brown parka.

I tossed the parka and followed the flow of people, every now and then I was stopped by someone who worked here and they kindly told me where to go. Within ten minutes I was seated on the plane that would take me to Seattle.

I sat in my assigned seat just breathing, my whole body was shaking and I felt light-headed. I didn't know if it was because of this strange dream or because I was sitting in a plane for the first time in my life. I had read enough to know how the mechanics of this machine worked but in this moment my mind was empty.

My mouth dried up as the plane filled up, people bustled on with their lives, unaware that I wasn't supposed to be here, they continued to pack away their luggage and found their seats. I was seated by the window, the seats next to me occupied by a couple with matching shirts, they were too occupied with one another that they didn't even realize that I was in distress.

Everyone seemed to be seated as the flight attendants demonstrated the various safety procedures, one of them came over to fasten my seatbelt she gave me a wide smile and told me to relax. Yeah, my body felt so stiff, it was like I had swallowed a stick. Nausea had settled in my stomach and my hands were clenched together.

I was trying to relax, trying to just breathe, my mind was still empty, I couldn't think. I heard people talking but couldn't understand their words because the plane had started moving, we were picking up speed and I shut my eyes tightly. My stomach churned, and a strange sensation spread through my body as I fell back into the chair.

Suddenly everything changed; my body relaxed on its own as the plane steadied in the air. Okay, that wasn't as bad, right? I opened my eyes and took a few shaky breaths. Everything was fine, people were walking around and laughing, the attendants were serving people drinks and I could clearly hear and understand the captain.

Good, my mind could actually form coherent thoughts. I unclenched my hands and let my head fall into them. This was all way too real to be a dream. What was happening? Why was this happening? Did I just suddenly take over Bella's life?

I dug the ID out of my pocket; there was her name, her age and her birth date, but the rest, it was me, my brown eyes stared back at me from the picture. Was I being given a second chance at a normal life then? I grimaced, her life turned supernatural after she moved.

Oh wow, I realized that I haven't even thought about the vampires that would become Bella's obsession. Were they in Forks, waiting for the human girl who would become a part of their family? I wondered if Alice had seen Bella beforehand. It was never really explained.

The problem here was I was not Bella. I did not want anything to do with the vampires or the wolves for that matter. Maybe I could just avoid them, act normal, and ignore them like everyone else, but, could the mind reader read my mind? I was in my body after all and I was not a mental shield like Bella.

I blanched. My powers! They had completely slipped my mind; did I still even have them? They were such a part of me, how could I just forget? I looked around; luckily no one was paying any attention to me. I opened my palm and focused. _**"Money"**_ there was a crack, just like always and a new fifty rand note lay in my palm.

I breathed a sigh of relief. And then I laughed a little. I forgot that I was in America now, my money wouldn't work here. I tossed the note down and it vanished into thin air, right where it had come from. So much for that then, at least I knew that my powers worked.

Now I still had the problem with the vampires and their powers. Could I materialize a shield for myself? It shouldn't be too difficult. It might just take a lot of energy. I had never pushed my boundaries before, the reason they were there was to protect me from overuse, or at least that was what I thought.

The seatbelt sign went on just as the attendants announced our landing in Seattle. This time I was prepared, I kept my eyes open and my body relaxed, the strange sensation still moved through my body, but I readily accepted it and was ecstatic when I felt no churning in my stomach.

I quickly moved along with some of the passengers who were also flying to Port Angeles in the smaller plane. With my eyes open this time, I saw out the window as the plane took off. It was breathtaking, and once we were up in the clouds, it was like nothing I've ever seen before.

I spent the hour just looking outside at clouds and the sky, sometimes it was so white, it looked like we might actually be entering heaven. I felt liberated as the plane set down and once I claimed Bella's luggage I realized that it was time to meet her father Charlie, my father.

Bella seemed to have a strained relationship with her father; I had always thought that she didn't respect him; she was lying to him and just doing whatever she wanted like running off to Italy and leaving him just like her mother had. It all felt horrible to me.

I couldn't condone that; I would not do anything like that to Charlie. I definitely won't call him by his name. I felt rather giddy; I didn't feel like this towards Bella's mother, because she wasn't really a mother in the first place. Charlie loved Bella, would he love me too? I hoped so, I felt reborn, and realized that I wanted a family, and that I could have one here. Charlie could be my family.

The book described him as awkward and non talkative, but it also said he was a Chief of Police. I really hoped it was just because of Bella that he was awkward, because a Police Chief who wasn't 'talkative' couldn't do his job right.

I spotted him immediately; he kinda stood out from everyone else in his dark grey police jacket. I approached him cautiously, he had short dark brown hair, you could see it was turning grey already; his brows were furrowed as he searched for me. When his eyes settled on me his thin lips stretched into a smile and his chocolate brown eyes glistened with excitement.

I stopped walking. A sudden wave of emotion crashed around me and I felt the tears sting my eyes before they traveled down my cheeks. My throat had tightened and a broken sob escaped from my mouth. Charlie was in front of me almost immediately and enveloped me in a warm hug, which only made me cry even more.

"Shhhh, Bells, it's alright," he patted my back as he tried to soothe me and I found it so comforting that my sobs grew even louder. "Ah, Bells, I'm so sorry. I know you didn't really want to come here. It's alright; I'll call Renée and have her waiting to pick you back up in Phoenix, okay? Let's go."

My sobs died down as Charlie pulled me to the ticket counter and I found myself getting angry. Bella Swan did so not deserve a father like this; she obviously didn't care much for him if he thought that the reason for my outburst was that I didn't want to be here, which if I were the real Bella would be an accurate assumption.

I pulled back before he could speak and hugged him tightly, this was heaven. This feeling, warmth and love, this was a father's love for his daughter. It was amazing. "Dad!" he grunted in complete surprise and I pulled away to smile at him.

I saw his eyes widen at the complete joy that I knew was evident on my face. "No, Dad, please, I don't want to go back. Let me stay here, please?" I waited for him, he was letting it all sink in. "But, Bells, I know you don't like it here..." I pulled him towards the exit of the building interrupting his sentence.

"Those summers that I spent here with you, I was a different person back then, Dad," Literally a different person, "I've changed a lot, and I realized that I was only staying with Mom, because she needed someone to look after her, she doesn't need me anymore, so now I can get what I need."

We stopped a few feet away from the doors and I turned to him. "I need my Dad." Because I've never had one, "I've missed you so much, Dad, I really want to get to know you better, I want to be a daughter for you, one that will make you proud."

This time, it was Charlie who burst out in tears, and before I knew it I was cradled in his arms again. I held on to him, embracing the warmth of his love. This was wonderful, this was something I had always secretly yearned for, and in this moment I hoped that this was all real, because in this moment I had a father.

Dad pulled me out into the rain and towards his police cruiser. I threw Bella's luggage into the trunk and went to open the passenger door. Dad stopped me though and led me to the other side. I had forgotten that I was in America again; they drove on the other side of the road. Strange.

Dad opened the door, but stopped me before I could get in. "Isabella, aren't you cold? Here take my jacket." With a smile I put on his jacket and climbed into the car. Unlike Bella, I really liked the name Isabella. So in making this my life, in taking my second chance, I was going to be Isabella Marie Swan and not Bella.

The hour trip was filled with comfortable conversation. Dad told me about Forks and the people who lived there; he mentioned the new doctor and his family, which didn't surprise me that much since he had liked them at the start of the book.

I didn't ask many questions, just took it all in. Dad was talking enthusiastically, especially about his friends at the reservation. He told me about the truck he had bought me and I had to stifle my laughter when he admitted that it was an ugly monster.

The truck brought me out of my head and I couldn't keep my mouth shut any longer. I told him that I didn't know how to drive, claiming that my license was a fluke. Somehow they passed me without me even touching a car.

Luckily, he didn't question too much, just promised to teach me how to drive during the weekends, unless we were going fishing that is. I had excitingly told him that I'd love to learn how to fish, and he had jumped on immediately.

Too soon we stopped in front of the house. I was almost vibrating in my seat from excitement and Dad, who was smiling with glee as well, told me to go ahead, that he'd bring in the luggage. I laughed and grabbed the keys he offered.

I stopped just before the steps of the porch and just took in every detail of my new home. Home. It was a foreign concept to me, but now finally after twenty odd years I had one to call my own. I memorized every detail.

I unlocked the deadbolt and walked inside. I came face to face with the stairs that led to our bedrooms and a bathroom we would share; to my right through a door was the family room, there was a big television standing in the corner surrounded by a lounge chair, which I assumed was Dad's chair and another sofa that seated three people. On the other side of the room was a small fireplace, with lots and lots of pictures.

I surveyed the images and what they contained; there was one of Dad and Renée at their wedding and the others were of Bella as she spent her summers here with him. I suddenly felt like an intruder here, these weren't me, but then again, these photos didn't really speak with any type of emotion.

I resolved then to replace every single photo on this mantel with new warm and loving memories, and I eyed Dad's wedding photo as the first one to go. I would help him get over his ex wife; she easily left him, taking their daughter as well, so she had zero points with me.

I backed out and entered the kitchen just as Dad walked down the stairs. "I set your bags in your room, Bells." Before he could say anything else I hugged him once again.

"Thanks, Dad! So I was thinking, since you already bought me a car, we could use some of the money I was saving for one to paint the house and maybe get some new furniture, what do you say?" he seemed reluctant, but when he looked into my hopeful and excited eyes he just nodded.

"Great! I need some winter clothes as well," I added gesturing to the jacket he had given me to wear. "It will be a nice father-daughter outing." At this he smiled as well.

For the next few hours, Dad and I simply stood around talking, I had asked for a first hand tour of my new home, making it sound more like a joke than that I actually needed it. The tour ended at my bedroom, where Dad left me to unpack alone with the promise to get us some dinner.

The two bags were on the bed, along with some new covers as well. I slowly unpacked Bella's clothes and other necessities, examining them as I did. The room looked pretty much the same as it was described in the book.

After tossing all of her clothes, I went to the pine dresser to start my own collection of clothing. When I had lived in the library I had used my power to conjure and dispose of clothing each day. Now I had a place where I could keep them so I only had to conjure new clothes for myself.

I focused my mind and started. I only wanted a winter wardrobe for now, so only warm clothes, but first would be my underwear. I conjured about twenty pairs of bras and panties all in my size and all in different colors. I didn't even really need to concentrate that hard, conjuring clothes was a natural thing to me now.

I packed the underwear away in a drawer and conjured some socks as well. Even though no one would see them I had them each individually printed with cute pictures. Next up was bottoms, I mostly wore skinny jeans, which fit with anything, but for the point of selection I conjured some leggings as well.

Next were t-shirts, all with some word or picture that was popular in 2005 and some were simply plain. Blouses, sweaters and coats were next, and lastly were a few knitted dresses.

I disposed of Bella's clothes, throwing them into the air like I usually did with my conjuring and to my surprise it worked, they vanished. Relieved I walked out with a bag of my own bathroom necessities.

I had packed it all when I was younger, it contained a toothbrush, some toothpaste, and lavender scented shampoo and conditioner, and body wash. I packed all my stuff away in the bathroom and settled on my bed.

Now that my packing was over, I had to think of a way to keep the vampires at school from using their powers on me, I also had to remember to conjure with thoughts and not words, lest they hear me speaking Latin.

I closed my eyes and delved, I couldn't conjure up a shield like Bella's, it would be impossible to change the way my brain worked, and I didn't want to try in case my powers vanished completely. Maybe I could simply conjure an object that would block their abilities. I'd have to make sure that Alice and Jasper's powers wouldn't work either.

I cupped my hands together and pictured a bracelet in my mind; I made it red with a yellow and green pattern and added a little bell just because. Next I thought of its purpose. _**To stop ALL vampiric powers from affecting me.**_ I chanted it over and over in my head until I heard the telltale crack.

When I opened my hands the bracelet laid in my palm. With a smile I put it on and with a small shake the tiny bell sang softly. Hopefully it would work. I had never before tried anything like this. With one last look at the bracelet I made my way downstairs for dinner with my Dad.

After one of the large pizzas Dad had ordered was devoured we spent some time just watching television in the family room. Dad was in his lounge chair and I was cuddled up on the big sofa with a thick blanket I had conjured for myself.

After the show had finished Dad said goodnight and we both retired to our rooms. I was still awake when midnight rolled by, since I never really slept more than four or five hours at a time. You had to be vigilant when you mostly slept on the streets or in places you weren't allowed. I could manage though; some people just didn't need that much sleep to function.

When I did finally decide to slip into my bed I slept like a baby, cuddled up in the covers. The light tapping of the rain made my sleep all the more peaceful and I silently wished it would never end.

I awoke in the morning with a sigh and immediately hopped in the shower to start my day. I was excited, very much so. Today was my very first day of school. I knew what to expect, having read the book, but still I'd make this day special for myself.

I put on a solid blue, slim fit, above the knee-length sweater dress, some black wool tights and a pair of black chunky ankle boots. I kept my mahogany colored hair loose, hanging straight below my shoulders.

I admired my outfit for a second and grabbed my black jacket, just because I was supposed to feel the cold. I had, brilliantly of course, conjured my shoes to stay dry at all times. I didn't want to be trudging around in ugly boots.

My bracelet was secure on my wrist and I had my sling bag filled with my school necessities. I grabbed my new camera and its stand and headed downstairs to join Dad for breakfast.

We chatted for a while as we ate and just before we were about to leave I made Dad pose with me for a first day of school photo. He had happily smiled next to me and patiently waited for me to put the camera back in my room.

As Dad drove to Forks High, I memorized the way, saving the route for when I'd be driving myself. We made it just as the first wave of students arrived. He dropped me off inside the office, giving Miss Cope a quick wave and promising to pick me up once the day was done.

When I turned towards the red headed woman she was smiling, papers already ready in front of her. I walked up to the counter, smiled and introduced myself. "Hello, my name is Isabella Swan, it's a pleasure to meet you, Miss."

Her smile seemed to intensify. We went through my schedule and she highlighted all the routes I'd have to take. She also handed me the slip I had to have the teachers sign. I thanked her and made my way out of her office, my sling bag securely by my side.

I made it to building three merely by following the map I had memorized. My perfect recall was a mayor plus. I hung up my jacket and gave my slip to Mr. Mason, introducing myself with a big smile. He signed the slip with a returning grin and sent me to sit in the back with all the information I'd need for this class.

Every student I passed who made eye contact received a smile and a nod from me as I made my way to my seat. I followed intently as Mr. Mason spoke, noting that I'd only read some of the books on the list.

Too soon the bell rang and Eric, who had been sitting next to me, leaned over to introduce himself. "You're Isabella Swan, aren't you?" I smiled and nodded.

A few other students turned to look at me and I simply waved at them. "What's your next class?"

He was definitely over helpful, but harmless all the same. "I have Government, with Mr. Jefferson."

"I'm headed toward building four, I could show you the way…I'm Eric," I kept my friendly smile in place as I nodded my head.

"Please, that would be very helpful, thank you."

Once outside the classroom the questions started. And of course, everyone was listening in. "So this is a lot different than Phoenix, huh?"

I nodded my head, "Yeah, it is very different. It's a lot greener here than where I lived."

"Oh, and the rain..." We were already passed building four, so I stopped and turned to him. "Well, not as much as here, but it did rain, mostly at the start of spring. I'll find building six, thanks anyway Eric; I wouldn't want you to be late for class. See you!"

Before he could speak I walked away, finding my class very easily. It went pretty well the rest of the morning; I found that I loved interacting with these people. They were all so nice. I wondered idly why I never talked to anybody before, but soon realized that the people where I had grown up weren't like these people.

These were small town people, everyone knew everyone. I grew up in the city on a street occupied mostly by criminals, big difference.

Once I met Jessica though, everyone else seemed to cool down with their curiosity, probably since what Jessica knew everyone would eventually know. I accepted her offer to sit together at lunch and listened to her talk nonstop about life in Forks and the people at school.

She got her tray and filled it with food and led me to the table she shared with all her friends. I smiled at each one of them, noting that I've met and spoke to all of them before. Eric caught my eye and waved from another table a few feet away.

From the corner of my eye I spotted the five still bodies that belonged to the Cullen's. I didn't want to even look at them, didn't want Jessica to talk about them either, but I really was curious about what vampires looked like.

Seeing them in real life was a lot different than reading about them after all. I turned in my seat for the best inconspicuous view, even though I knew that once Jessica caught a glimpse of who I was looking at she'd start talking. I took my packed lunch out of my sling bag and started eating the left over pizza.

My gaze drifted to the eldest of the five first. With his arm around his wife and a smile on his face, you could clearly see that Emmett Cullen really was the more playful one in the bunch. Even though his rugged exterior and strong features showed that he was extremely strong, his demeanor was open and childlike. He was also by far the most attractive man I have ever seen, his curly hair and dimples made him quite irresistible.

Too bad for most girls, he only had eyes for Rosalie, who was tucked in at his side. I almost choked on my bite of food when my eyes raked over her and for the first time I was questioning my sexuality. I would switch teams for this girl, not that I had been on either team before. You could see she was young, only changed at the age of eighteen; but she seemed so much more mature. She would glare at any passerby who dared look at Emmett and her full lips were pursed in an angry pout. But it was her eyes that drew me in completely, those big black eyes that narrowed as she glowered, but when her gaze drifted towards Emmett I could see them soften and glow.

I reluctantly dragged my eyes away from her and met a curious pair that was looking right at me. Alice Cullen met my gaze with a mixture of curiosity and excitement, her brows were furrowed and I wondered if she was trying to keep her telepathic brother from reading her mind. I smiled at her, waving my hand that still had a piece of half eaten pizza in it. She was just as beautiful as her sister, but unlike Rosalie's perfect beauty, Alice was cute and petite, I hated to admit it, but pixie really did suite her quite well.

Before I could move on to Jasper, Jessica spoke up behind me. I turned my head to listen to her. "I see you've noticed the Cullen's." She seemed to become even more avid as the topic of the Cullen's came into play. I simply nodded and continued to eat my pizza.

I knew that Edward had looked our way before Jessica even spoke, but I realized that I didn't really care. I wasn't going to be having any sort of relationship with him at all, so it didn't matter.

Jessica continued on as I knew she would. "They just moved down two years ago from somewhere in Alaska. That's Alice, the short haired girl, Edward, with the bronze hair and Emmett Cullen is the big guy, and the two blondes are Rosalie and Jasper Hale, they're twins."

I smiled as she talked about them; my eyes were on Jasper though, since I already got a good look at the other three. Jasper was leaner than Emmett, but still just as strong. In contrast to his boy band appearance, his character screamed danger; his face was contorted in distaste, his eyes glaring at nothing. I felt really bad for him, since I knew why he seemed so unpleasant. He was sitting in a room filled with angst ridden teens; that must be hell for him. I wondered idly if there was anything I could possibly do for him, but instantly decided not to interfere, lest I get involved in their lives.

Jessica was still talking about them, "...they all live together with Dr. Cullen and his wife, Dr. Cullen is really young, in his twenties or early thirties, so he adopted them."

I smiled at her, looking straight into her eyes I stopped her from talking any further, "Wow, that's really amazing." Jessica simply nodded and turned to her friends again, seemingly getting my hint for her to stop.

I turned back to the Cullen's to finish my examination. I met another pair of curious eyes, these ones belonging to Edward Cullen. Ah, the youngest one, only seventeen when he was turned, Edward looked exactly his age, seventeen. He was tall and thin, and oh so boyish, but you could tell that he, just like his family, was strong and dangerous. Hell, even the girls gave off this dangerous vibe. I could feel it ingrained into my very core.

He was staring at me with the same unmet expression that Bella had described in the book. He couldn't read my mind, thank goodness. I continued to look into his eyes as his expression grew frustrated. I simply smiled at him. Seeing his dark eyes made me aware of the fact that I might be his singer as well.

Even though I was me, this was my body, not Bella's, there was that moot possibility that my blood would sing for him like hers did. With an idea forming I pulled a face and clutched my stomach, Edward seemed surprised and quickly looked away.

"Oh, man, I think my lunch is trying to kill me." Angela was the first one to reply. "Are you alright, Isabella, do you want to go see the nurse?"

I shook my head and smiled meekly. "Thanks, Angela, but I'll see if I can't make it through the rest of the day. It's not that long after all."

The rest of lunch seemed to fly by. I didn't really talk to anyone besides Angela, who was very shy. I encouraged her to tell me about herself and after a few awkward remarks I steered the conversation towards schoolwork instead. When lunch was finally over, Angela and I walked to Biology together, me moaning in pain a few times to really sell it.

I immediately spotted the bronze hair of the telepathic vampire as I walked into the room, and made sure to keep my eyes on him as I made my way up to Mr. Banner to get my book and my slip signed.

As I made my way, I saw him go rigid and an unfamiliar feeling overtook me. I felt my power; it was brimming on the surface, begging to come out, to protect me from Edward. It recognized the danger that he posed.

I pushed it down as hard as I could, but it simply pushed back even harder. Finally I just let it envelope me in a tight embrace, a cocoon that appeared to be a plastic-like cover, it was luckily not visible to anyone else nearby and Edward also hadn't noticed it form around me.

I took a deep breath and put the book into my sling bag. Edward was still staring at me with an animalistic fury in his black eyes. I felt weak, for the first time in my life I felt really tired. My grip was fading and I knew I had to get as far away from Edward Cullen as I possibly could.

Thankfully Angela stepped up and I mentally kissed her for being the kind person that she was. "Mr. Banner, I think I should take Isabella to the nurse, she had been complaining about stomach pains since lunch."

I nodded my head in agreement my eyes finally moving away from Edward's black ones and instead rested on Angela, who was pulling me out of the room. As we made our way further and further away from the class my power suddenly snapped back where it had come from.

But it had already taken its toll and once my head touched the pillow in Nurse Julia's office I blacked out completely. My last thought a wish that tomorrow would be better.


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Closed Book

I awoke suddenly, my head was throbbing and my body felt stiff, most of all I felt exhausted. I rubbed my eyes and looked around me; I was back in my room with Dad sleeping in the rocking chair which was now standing in front of my bed.

I sighed, poor Dad, he must have been worried. I checked out the window, it was morning already which meant I had slept through half a day. That was probably the most I've slept, ever. My powers must have taken a lot out of me.

I threw the covers off and attempted to stand, my legs were shaky though and I had to steady myself. I shook Dad a bit, and he woke up quicker than I thought he would. "Isabella! You're awake. Are you okay? How are you feeling?"

My heart stuttered a bit at his concern and I smiled. "I'm okay, Dad, just a bit tired still."

He nodded solemnly, "You should stay at home then, get some more rest..."

"No, I don't think I could sleep any more. I'm good, Dad, really. I don't want to miss school. I'm sure I was just tired from the traveling and all that."

He didn't look convinced and instead of getting my way I had to compromise, I could go to school, but afterwards Dad would be taking me to the doctor to get checked out. I agreed with a small smile and we both went on our way to get ready for the day.

I was still wearing my clothes from yesterday, minus my jacket and shoes. I showered quickly, got dressed in some jeans, a t-shirt and the same jacket I wore yesterday. My shoes were plain black sneakers and my hair was tied in a bun on the top of my head.

I served eggs and bacon for breakfast and after we ate Dad dropped me off at school. The rest of the day went on kinda like in the book, Mike, who I missed yesterday, still came up to me, introduced himself and sat with me in English.

I luckily lost him as I walked to my next class, but he joined me later on again. My body was still stiff and I felt even more exhausted than I did this morning. Most of the students still stared at me, my fainting after lunch probably the reason.

At least Angela, who had been my savior, came to sit with me at lunch with Jessica on my other side. I knew Edward wouldn't be here today and I was incredibly thankful. He was most likely in Alaska wallowing in self-pity because of the non fact that he almost killed me.

I doubted he could have killed me, whatever had surrounded me would have stopped him, maybe even have killed him, I had no idea, but it did seem that my powers were growing and I needed a way to control this new part of them for fear that it might leave me vulnerable.

I kept my focus on Angela, chatting with her about my life before Forks, I mostly told the truth, omitting some details or morphing them to match Phoenix. Jessica seemed upset at the fact I was ignoring her, but I didn't really care.

The vampires were at the same table as yesterday, each with their own prop tray, each looking in a different direction. I was surprised to see Rosalie glaring at me, her eyes now a soft amber color. They had hunted last night and I found myself staring at the color, it was so natural, but also so not.

I smiled at her and her glare turned into a frown. Jessica, who had probably waited for the chance to gossip, spoke to me then, breaking me away from the vampire. "Seems like Edward isn't here today, wonder where he went?"

I nodded my head, "Yeah, seems like it, I hadn't really noticed." I kept my eyes on Rosalie, hoping she was listening to me, "I was looking at Rosalie; she's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, though I'm sure she would be even more breathtaking if she smiled."

Emmett let out a roaring laugh, but I was watching Rosalie's face turn from anger to confusion instead. Jessica snorted and turned away from me once more. I glanced at the other three before I turned back to Angela as well.

I silently committed myself to sitting in the school library during lunch time from now on, that way I'd get to avoid Jessica and Mike. I'd sit with Angela sometimes though, since she was the only one that had things in common with me.

Seems like I wouldn't be making a lot of friends here, I really didn't mind that much. I had my Dad, he was enough for me. You couldn't miss what you never had, right?

Suddenly Marianna's image appeared in my mind, was she my friend? I didn't really know, maybe, what we had, wasn't really like what friendships were described as, right? She never knew me, although her presence had given me some sense of companionship. I silently hoped she was safe and that the man who had killed me was gone from her life.

Angela and I walked to Biology in silence, Mike was behind us, he had tried to initiate a conversation more than once, but I shut him down pretty quickly. I had this look I perfected over time, it sounds really cliché, like 'if looks could kill', but it wasn't like that.

I lived on the street my whole life; I was just a child when _they_ had left me there. And even though some people had tried to take me in, some had even called the authorities, none of them succeeded. Over time I kept them away from me with a simple look.

I couldn't explain it; my face was placid, my intentions written in my eyes. Maybe it was in some part connected to my powers, but I didn't really know.

Mr. Banner was surprised to see me; he asked about my health and then directed me to my seat. It was empty of course, since Edward wasn't here. I smiled to myself, knowing that I was the reason he was off sulking.

The class went by slowly; I listened, took notes and read through half of my handbook. When gym rolled by I took my slip to be signed by the coach. He was nice, told me I could sit out, but I simply shook my head with a smile.

We were playing volleyball, and it was really fun. I was eagerly participating, jumping and running to hit the ball, all in all it was pretty awesome and by the time it was over I was breathing heavily. I had never really been out of breath before and I found myself wishing to play more sports.

When I walked out into the parking lot, Dad was already waiting for me. I greeted him with a hug and climbed into the cruiser. We stopped at the diner first to have some lunch. We each ordered a burger and then avidly chatted about our day.

"I've been invited to go fishing next weekend, Bells you could come if you'd like; we'll go out for some driving lessons this weekend and on Sunday we'll go buy some clothes for you."

I nodded my head, a bite of food still in my mouth. Once I swallowed I smiled and replied, "Yes, please!"

Dad chuckled at my enthusiasm, "Billy's having a barbeque, Harry and his family is also coming, so there will be other teenagers for you to talk to as well."

I nodded and continued eating. So I'm going to meet the wolves earlier than I thought I would. This was dark territory for me. I hated the way the tribe went about things, keeping people in the dark only led to devastation. I always thought that that was the reason why all the wolves were always so angry, because they didn't know what or why anything was happening.

I had mixed feelings about this, on the one hand I really didn't want to interfere in anything remotely supernatural, but on the other hand I could possibly help avoid horrible mistakes and heartbreak. I had a soft spot for animals and I loved wolves in general, not that I'd even seen one for real though.

I'd just see what happens next weekend at the barbeque, once I meet everyone I'd make my decision.

Soon after, we were on our way to the hospital. I didn't know why we didn't just visit a private practice, the street I had lived on had two separate doctors' offices alone, but I didn't question it.

When we got there we were immediately led to a private office, Dad had kindly made an appointment so we didn't have to wait long for the doctor to arrive. I had expected it to be Carlisle and had to stifle my laughter when a grey haired man with thick glasses and a friendly smile walked into the room.

We explained what had happened, and I answered his questions about me diligently. Then he led me to a taller table with a small pillow. He listened to my heartbeat and breathing, checked my throat, my ears and my eyes, he took my pulse and blood pressure and then he pricked my finger to test my sugar.

When we were done he smiled brightly and said, "Well, Isabella, you are as healthy as a horse. It was most likely just some stress because of the move, but to be a hundred percent sure, I'm going to take some blood and get it tested, okay?"

I nodded and watched with fascination as he went about getting my blood, the needle only hurt for a second and then my blood was spurting into the small tube.

Dad thanked the doctor and walked me out of the room with a contented smile. As we walked down the hall to the elevator that would take us down I saw Dr. Carlisle Cullen. Of course I knew immediately who he was; his pale beauty was hard to miss.

He was walking towards us with a smile on his face. I was stunned as I watched him, he was amazingly beautiful, but it wasn't his strong jaw or his superstar hair that made him gorgeous. No, it was the look in his kind eyes, the twitch of his brow as his face lit up in a bright smile that would possibly be able to light up a dark room.

Dad stopped when he reached us and greeted him with a smile. "Carlisle, it's so good to see you again. This is my daughter Isabella."

Dr. Cullen turned his gaze to me and I clearly saw the question in his eyes. He knew why Edward had left, he knew I was the reason and he was curious. "Hello there, dear, it's a pleasure. I hope you are not ill."

Dad immediately understood the question in his statement, "Well, Isabella passed out at school yesterday and she didn't wake up until this morning, so I just had to make sure she was alright."

Dr. Cullen's gaze became even more curious, if that were even possible, as he watched me. I just smiled and nodded. "Yeah, the doctor thinks it's just from stress, so I'll be okay."

Dad exchanged some more pleasantries and then we were on our way again. Soon we were back at home and I was standing in my bedroom with a frown on my face.

I knew I had to check Bella's email, her mother had sent her three. I would reply to them like she had, with less familiarity, though. Within the hour I had done all my homework, sent the emails and conjured a copy of Twilight for myself. I was halfway through it when I realized how ridiculous it was.

I was living this story, this universe was mine now and I had a guide that told me what to expect. How did this happen? I tossed the book and it disappeared. I needed to just relax and be myself. I didn't need to cook like she did; I'd just conjure some food like I used to do at the library. I made a mental note to ask Dad what his favorite dishes were.

The rest of the night was uneventful; we had a nice peaceful dinner, Dad promised to buy me a starter kit for fishing and when the food was done and the kitchen clean we each went our separate ways. I spent the night reading my handbooks and novels for school and by midnight I was sleeping soundly in my bed.

The rest of my first week went by quickly, I got used to the routine of school and the people. I mostly stuck to Angela, only greeting the others or simply smiled at them in passing, and I spent my lunch hour in the library perusing the shelves for material that I had yet to read.

Somehow I was still invited to the group outing to La Push beach, which I accepted happily. The Cullen's, more over Rosalie, didn't glare at me so much anymore, and of course, Edward was still nowhere to be seen.

The weekend was spent in peaceful bliss. Dad took me out to his office, where he and some of the other officer's taught me how to drive in the cruiser. It was a lot of fun and I picked it up pretty quickly. Sunday we went to Port Angeles for some shopping.

We ate breakfast from a vendor on the street and then went to a small furnisher shop. We picked out an espresso colored wood dining table with four matching chairs for the kitchen and a dark brown leather couch for the family room, Dad opted to keep his lounge chair.

Next we went to the hardware shop to buy some paint for the house. We just bought some paint for the kitchen, an off white color which would do for the walls and the cupboards, and paint for the outside of the house, gray and some white for the trimmings and window boarders.

I had, of course, paid for everything myself. I had left Bella's purse at home and instead used my power to conjure the exact amount, like I usually did. Dad offered a few times to help and of course I accepted the money he offered. He was the man of the house and I wouldn't want to make him feel bad because his daughter was paying for everything.

When we were done getting all the supplies for our painting adventure we stopped at another little cafe for some lunch. We chatted for some time just about our day and the next week, and when our food was cleared we made our way to some of the fashion outlets littering the streets.

I went about buying some warm jerseys and jackets, and bought some cute patterned socks that I just had to have. I also stocked up on beanies of every color I could get. With a big smile on my face, we made our way back to the car after an exciting day out.

Dad surprised me by letting me drive back home and I was proud when I got us back in one piece with almost no mistakes at all. The rest of the night went by like usual, I conjured some dinner and Dad and I just relaxed in front of the television.

I felt content for the first time in my entire life, and to think I would have never experienced anything in this life if I hadn't died. I suppressed those morbid thoughts and went about my night, when midnight came I was sound asleep.

Monday morning only Angela greeted me in the parking lot. I was more relaxed and less excited than I had been the previous week, now I knew what to expect and I really didn't like some of it, but luckily people avoided me just like they did the Cullen's, although I still managed civility.

When lunch time came I stopped in front of the library. Should I sit in the cafeteria instead? Today was the day Edward came back, the day he talked to Bella, I knew what was coming, but instead of going with the motions this time I'd do my own thing.

I had already shunned all but one of Bella's friends, I wasn't Bella, I was me. I walked to my selected seat at the very back of the library and opened my book. Relaxing my mind and body I spent the entire lunch time just reading, and it felt good.

It felt familiar. This would be my safe haven then, somewhere I could escape to if my new life got too much for me. Once lunch was over I walked to class and took my seat, like I had the previous week. Mr. Banner was walking around the room, distributing one microscope and a box of slides to each table. I greeted him with a smile as he placed the equipment on my table.

The room had filled with students, some were complaining about the rain washing away the snow and others were wondering about the lab for today. My mind had already readied the order in which our slides were, I grimaced at the thought but didn't bother to think any further. Even though I knew today's assignment didn't mean I was cheating. I could identify them easily, since I had already read the Biology handbook last week.

I was eyeing the slides when I heard the chair next to me move. I didn't need the noise to alert me to Edward Cullen's presence, I knew he walked into the room the moment that feeling overtook me. My power was on alert and I felt myself stiffen.

I was just about to flee when he talked to me, "Hello, my name is Edward Cullen," he continued. "I didn't have a chance to introduce myself last week. You must be Isabella Swan."

I looked at him then and immediately my eyes fell on his. They were bright amber, as I took in their meaning, the feeling inside passed and my power was once again bottled up. I relaxed and smiled at him, "Yes, hello."

He seemed surprised, but before he could say anything else Mr. Banner started explaining the lab we would be doing today. The slides in the box were out of order. Working as lab partners, we had to separate the slides of onion root tip cells into the phases of mitosis they represented and label them accordingly. We weren't supposed to use our books. In twenty minutes, he would be coming around to see who had it right.

"Get started," he commanded.

"Ladies first, partner?" Edward asked. I looked up to see him smiling, his signature crooked smile I presumed. I nodded my head as I snapped the first slide into place under the microscope. I stopped suddenly before looking into the scope. I eyed Edward from the corner of my eye and decided that I was going to use my knowledge of the future to mess with him.

I would have chuckled if I were alone, seemed like I had a playful side to me after all. I was sure he would pursue me like he had Bella, he couldn't read my mind so I was a mystery to him, but unlike Bella, Alice couldn't see me and Jasper couldn't sense my emotions either, so why not give them some more puzzles to chew on.

"Prophase." My face was placid as I pushed the microscope towards him. He frowned, but still examined the slide.

With a raised eyebrow he looked up, "Prophase" he wrote it neatly in the first space on our worksheet and then quickly switched out the first slide for the second, glancing at it.

Before he could say it, I spoke, "Anaphase."

He jerked his head up and stared at me, he looked as if he was trying really hard to get a peek in my mind. I held the third slide up. "Interphase."

He blanched and I couldn't help smiling. "You can identify the other two, right?" he nodded his head and continued with the lab, when he had written down all the phases I pulled the microscope towards me and one for one looked at the slides.

Mr. Banner never came to our table when we had packed everything away; he knew from last week that I had an uncanny memory. Edward was silent next to me, I was actually disappointed, I was convinced he would accuse me of something.

"It's too bad about the snow, isn't it?" Edward asked his voice shaking a bit. I smiled and turned to look at him.

"Maybe." To be completely honest I didn't mind the snow, but the idea of snow in my hair just put me off for some reason.

"So you don't like the cold then?" his questions were kind of starting to bug me.

"I don't mind the cold, but I'd prefer the sun to snow." It was an honest answer, where I had lived it snowed in the winter and it was blazing hot in the summer, I enjoyed the summers more since no-one was staring at me as much as they did in the winter time.

"Why did you come here, then?" I sighed and turned to look at him, he was staring at me in frustration.

"That's personal, and I don't want to talk about that with a stranger." He seemed taken aback but kept quiet.

I relaxed my features and looked around the room; most of the students were finishing up. Class was almost over then. I looked back at Edward who was looking straight ahead. "Can I ask you a question?"

He perked up and nodded his head. "If you knew that something bad was going to happen to someone you knew, would you tell them about it or let it play out without interfering?"

He looked intrigued by my question, seemingly thinking through what I had asked. I saw his lips move, but no sound came out. Was he...was he asking Alice? Was I getting advice from the pixie psychic? Silently I hoped so.

Edward looked back at me when he answered. "It depends."

I frowned, "Depends? On what?"

He glanced at Mr. Banner and quickly answered, "It depends on you. Will you be able to live with yourself if you remain silent?"

Mr. Banner called the class to order then, and I turned to listen. I tried to appear attentive as Mr. Banner illustrated, with transparencies on the overhead projector, what I had seen without difficulty through the microscope. But my thoughts were elsewhere.

When the bell finally rang, Edward hurried out of the room, probably at his limits. His words still echoed in my thoughts. Would I be able to live with myself? Was I invested enough in this life now that the people here, the wolves, would cause me sleepless nights?

I'm sure they would. In my mind the wolves were already my friends and I would most definitely help them in any way that I could, so I would tell them everything I knew about their future, and I'd help them as well.

Gym was exactly what I needed, so I took some of my pent up emotions out on the ball, when I walked out into the parking lot the rain was simply a mist. The Cullen's came into view as I walked towards my Dad's cruiser.

Instead of Edward, I found Alice Cullen leaning against the hood, looking at me with something different in her amber eyes. I smiled as I passed her and she actually smiled back at me.


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Phenomenon

The next morning I woke up with regret. Why had I done that? Why did I make it seem like I was a psychic like Alice? Obviously my brain had taken an hour long vacation. For someone who could remember everything I've ever read or seen I was really stupid!

In the library back where I came from I had never thought of the future, or the past. I had always lived in the present, if you could call that living. It was more like existing. I had no real purpose or goal; even now I was just foolishly running around this new life.

Did I need a goal? What a stupid question. What was Bella's goal? As far as I knew she had wanted to become a teacher before she met Edward and then suddenly became obsessed with becoming like him. I didn't want that.

We drove to school in silence; I think Dad enjoyed the silence for a change instead of the needless babble. Maybe we didn't have to talk nonstop. My mind was preoccupied with my future, for the first time in my life I was thinking of one for myself.

I walked through the parking lot still in thought; I hadn't greeted anyone, not even Angela. I didn't even smile; my face was the same stoic expression I had always worn before, somehow the fairytale like gloss that enveloped me since I got here had been abruptly removed from my mind. I was so deep in thought I realized too late that I was about to be squished by a dark blue van.

Really! Why had I thought that since I didn't drive to school in that awful truck that the van incident wouldn't happen? Was something in this universe out to get me? Will I be subjected to all of Bella's bad luck? I watched as the van neared, it skidded, tires locked and screeching against the brakes, spinning wildly across the ice of the parking lot. It was going to hit me straight on.

I didn't notice anything else; it was just me and the van. I couldn't just fling it out of the way like I had done to previous dangers. But maybe I could stop it in its tracks. I curled into myself, jutting out my hand to stop it with my power and surprisingly, it worked. The van halted mere centimeters in front of me, the force of my power making Tyler slam straight into his steering wheel.

Chaos immediately erupted around us, most of the students rushing towards Tyler. I thought I could get away quickly, but an iron grip stopped me from running. I turned and stared into the pitch black eyes of Alice Cullen.

"Isabella, are you alright?" she was frantic, her voice hoarse with emotion. I couldn't answer, my power had sprung forth again with the knowledge her black eyes provided. Suddenly she let out a shriek and jumped away from me.

Without her grip on me, I stumbled, my power taking its toll. My vision faded and I fell onto the icy road with a hard thump.

Why does this keep happening to me? What had brought on this new force field that wanted to protect me from hungry vampires? I had no idea where it had come from, maybe my powers were growing. I sighed and rubbed at my eyes. One thing was for sure, I had to practice controlling this force field, and soon!

I opened my eyes and looked around me, I was in small room with two beds and a desk, seemed like this was the nurse's office. Good I was still at school. My eyes fell on Alice, who was sitting on the other bed next to me. Edward was leaning against the door behind her.

They were both watching me and I suddenly felt really uncomfortable. This was even worse than all those people who used to watch me as a child on the streets. "Uhm, hi?" I moved into a sitting position, with my feet on the ground. "How long was I out?"

Alice frowned, "Five hours." Her voice was shaking with worry and unwillingly a warm feeling spread through me. I'll never get used to people feeling worried about me, kinda pathetic.

"Oh, that's not so bad," considering the first time I passed out for like half a day! "What are you guys doing here?" it was a legitimate question, and I think I knew the answer. They thought I could see the future like Alice.

I was sure Alice would answer, but it was Edward who spoke, "We wanted to talk to you."

I nodded my head, my eyes fixed on Alice. I admired her petite features, the way she pouted her lips. She seemed upset, but I didn't know what about.

"Okay." I waited for them to speak, but they were just staring. "Well, talk then!" I frowned, folding my arms, this was annoying, they should just ask what they want to ask and get it over with!

Alice's mouth lifted into a small smile, but again it was Edward who spoke. "How did you stop the van?"

To say I was caught off guard was an understatement, could they really tell that I stopped the van? I thought they'd ask about yesterday! "What do you mean, I didn't stop the van?"

I knew I was a bad liar, seeing as I've never had to lie before. But, I was going to just keep denying anything they threw at me, hoping they'd just give up. It could happen, right?

Edward scoffed. "Tyler would not have stopped in time, so something stopped the van."

"How do you know he wouldn't have stopped in time?" I was intently aware of their eyes on me, it was really unsettling. "Did someone call my Dad?"

Alice got up and sat down next to me, "I called him just before you woke up, and he's on his way." She took my hand seemingly carefully. Her face was serious, like she was testing something.

"We know you stopped the van! And after yesterday's display, it's quite obvious that you can see the future as well." I looked up at Edward as he spoke, he was very displeased, and it was completely the opposite of the book. I smiled suddenly, I just couldn't stop the laugh escape my mouth.

His face twisted into a scorn, I kinda messed up, but decided to just go with it. "So, just because I have a good memory, I can see the future?" I laughed again; it was more forced this time.

Alice stiffened next to me, "You're Dad's here, Isabel." I couldn't help the smile that formed on my face as I nodded.

I got up, but Edward wasn't done yet. He stopped me before I could leave the room. "You did stop the van."

I looked at him; his handsome face was filled with mistrust. "Nobody will believe that, you know." Surprise flitted across his face but before he could say anything, I left.

I met Dad halfway, he held me at arm's length to check for any damage. "I'm okay, Dad. The van stopped before it got me."

We walked back to the cruiser in silence, before I could get in though Alice came up behind me. "Isabel, you forgot your bag." She handed it to me with a small smile, and suddenly I felt really bad. I thanked her and got into the cruiser.

Before we pulled away I whispered, hoping she would hear me, "I really can't see the future."

We pulled up to the house a few minutes later. The first thing I noticed was that the truck was gone. I turned to my Dad and saw him smiling. "Sold it for scrap, Bells, we'll get you a nicer car next week, what do you say?"

I smiled and nodded my head, "Thanks Dad!"

We entered the house just as the phone rang. I looked towards my Dad and he seemed sullen. Of course, it was Renée. "I'll get it!"

I was right, my _mother_ was hysteric, she wanted me to go back 'home'. I told her straight that my home was with Charlie and that nothing even happened. The van never touched me. I finally hung up after at least an hour of complaining and went to conjure some lunch for me.

Dad went back to work since it was still early, so I was all alone at home. I was pleased by this, now I could start testing out my new force field. I ate my grilled cheese and downed my cup of coffee before I made my way up to my room.

I conjured some curtains since I was sure that the vampires would eventually start spying on me soon. Once they were up I sat down and crossed my legs.

I calmed my mind for the first time since my death. I used to meditate hours on end, just thinking. It was dreaming, to be honest, now my reality was better than my dreams.

I called my force field; it took a few minutes until it formed around me, covering my body like a warm blanket. I closed my eyes and extended it, moving it away from my body, across and back towards me.

It took a lot of energy out of me and I had to conjure some more food afterwards. When Dad finally got back from work hours later I had pretty much controlled it. I knew that when the time came that I was in danger again, it would still come out on its own, but hopefully now I could control its strength, keeping myself from passing out. The rest of the night went by like every other night and by midnight I was asleep.

The rest of the week went by smoothly; I had to endure Edward's insistent stares and his unending questions during Biology. How did you stop the van? Can you see the future or not? Talk to me? Blah blah blah, he was taking my silence really bad, you would think I was the first person who ever ignored him, oh wait!

Tyler apologized to me and once I accepted it, he left me alone, which I was grateful for. Alice still smiled whenever I glanced at her and the rest of the Cullen's were acting pretty much the same. I spent lunch time in the cafeteria, simply sitting with Angela, either reading or talking to her.

At night I spent my time getting used to my force field. I convinced my mind that the Cullen's, besides Edward, wouldn't kill me without reason. They weren't a threat. And their black eyes didn't always mean that they were hungry.

When Friday came, I was convinced that I had control of my powers and decided to test them out. I sat down at my table in Biology, waiting patiently for Edward to arrive.

I knew he'd ask me again and today I would answer him. Maybe I'd tell him the truth or I'd dance around it. Really, I just wanted to see what my force field will do when it comes into contact with him.

I heard the tell tale screeching of the chair, and looked up at him as he sat down. "Hi."

He was surprised by my greeting, considering I mostly stayed silent. He narrowed his eyes at me but still greeted me, "Hello."

I smiled and turned to listen to the lesson. When the teacher was finished explaining our lab, Edward immediately asked me the same question he always asked me. "How did you stop the van?"

I nodded my head and started filling in my assignment. "I used the Force."

He blanched and slowly his expression turned into a frown, "Really. You're a Jedi?"

He let out a sigh and started with his own assignment. I took this as my chance and slowly extended my force field. I reached out towards his hand as it wrote and just graced the back of it.

He flinched away, pulling his hand into his chest with a growl. Some of the students stopped to see what had happened, but quickly continued with their work.

Edward glanced at me with something else in his eyes. Was it fear? Did I just make a huge mistake? I slowly met his gaze and took a breath. "Sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you."


	6. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Barbeque

I didn't know why I had apologized; heaven knows why I even looked at him when he growled, but something just pulled me. Before either of us could say anything else the bell rang. I grabbed my book and leaped out of my chair, darting for the door.

My mind was racing, why couldn't I control myself here? I'm so stupid! I knew I couldn't outrun him, but I just needed to get away. Maybe I shouldn't complain; having the Cullens as friends might be beneficial to me, they might even know what and who I am.

I stopped running and just leaned against the wall. I had stopped outside, opting for a private conversation with Edward, who I knew was following me. I turned and watched him walk towards me.

His gaze held confusion and caution. "You did that to me? It burned."

He was surprisingly calm, but I didn't really know what I was expecting. "Yes, and I said I was sorry." I was stuck, but I could tell him half the truth. I just had to convince him that I didn't know anything about vampires.

"Please, Edward! Don't tell anyone, I...I don't want to end up in some mental hospital, please!" I took a step forward, my eyes really pleading with him.

"So it was you who stopped the van? And you burned Alice." I leaned back against the wall of the school and tried to think when I could have possibly hurt Alice.

I remember my force field extending after the almost accident and...and Alice had been holding on to me when it happened! Shit, I needed to apologize to her as well.

"Oh no, poor Alice." I looked back at Edward, he was waiting patiently, "Yes, Edward, I did stop the van, but I didn't mean to hurt you or Alice," mainly Alice, though, "I just want to be normal, like you and your family, please, I want to stay with my Dad and have normal teenage experiences, please, don't tell anyone. Please."

I didn't like pleading, but hopefully he would say yes and leave me alone, highly doubtful, but I could hope.

He nodded his head, his gaze had gone from realization to sympathy in almost a second and somehow I knew he caught on to what I was implying. He believed I didn't know about him and his family's secret.

He patted my shoulder awkwardly, "I won't tell anyone, Isabella, I promise, but to be honest Alice also knows. She won't say anything either, so you don't have to worry."

I nodded my head and left. I arrived at gym ten minutes before the bell rang, and had to persuade the Coach not to give me detention, luckily the accident was still fresh and I assumed he thought I was having trouble, so he just gave me a warning.

Once I was safely next to Dad in his cruiser on our way home, I suddenly realized that for the first time ever, someone besides me knew about my powers. I had told Edward Cullen that I was different. Why did it have to be him though? Why did he have to be the first person to know! I'd rather it was Alice, at least then it would have been someone I actually liked!

The next morning we got up at five. Dad had already packed all his fishing gear and all of the beer that had been in the fridge. I felt excited, not only because this was my first fishing trip with my Dad, but also because I was going to be meeting the wolves for the first time.

So far it would just be Leah, Jacob and Seth, and of course, they also wouldn't be wolves yet, but I was still excited nonetheless. It was a fifteen minute drive to the reservation and then another ten minutes to the beach.

The others were already set up at the shoreline, ready to start, other people were also scattered across the beach. We walked slowly towards Dad's childhood friends, the closest person was Mrs. Clearwater I presumed she was setting up a table with some ready to eat food.

Dad turned to wink at me as he hurried over to the guys, almost tackling them as he hugged them. "Are we ready to catch some fish?" I smiled as they talked; these were the moments that never showed face in the books, Dad wore a smile on his face as he made jokes with his two long time friends.

I watched the three of them with hidden curiosity; I never had friends and seeing the three of them sharing stories and just having fun together was something foreign to me. My eyes drifted from my Dad and landed on Harry Clearwater, he was a heavyset man with shoulder length black hair and kind brown eyes. I felt a surge of regret; would he still die next year?

I turned my head to Billy Black, who was sitting in a camping chair instead of his wheelchair, his long black hair was tied up in a bun and in his eyes I saw something that was never described in the books. It was power. Not physical power, or even something close to supernatural power, this was power that had been past down generations of shape-shifters. Knowledge about what really lies beyond the mundane.

I grimaced as I turned away. He might be wise, but to me he was stupid. He was suppose to be the Chief, but instead of preparing his tribe for what was coming, he was spouting cryptic nonsense.

I shook my head and made my way over to Sue Clearwater. "Hello, ma'am, I'm Isabella. Is there anything I can help with?"

She was a beautiful woman, her brown hair was tucked into a loose bun and her thin face lit up as she smiled, black eyes glistening with just as much excitement as I was feeling.

"Isabella, dear, it's so nice to see you again, and all grown up!" I forgot that Bella had known these people in her youth, but smiled still. "Everything's all set here. The kids went to get the barbeque and our tools, I'm sure they'll be here soon."

I stood around awkwardly for a few minutes, but luckily, Dad called me over and we started my fishing lessons. By the time the three soon-to-be wolves arrived, I had caught a fish and proudly stood with Dad as Harry took a picture.

Seth was the first to join our group near the water, his hair was black and cut short unlike the other tribe boys, but you could see he took after his father. His jaw was tight and his face lean. He was a cute kid.

Jacob came up behind him, Leah pushing him every once and a while from behind. He was pretty much like I pictured him, a kid, only fifteen. I don't know how I would discourage him, but I was sure not going to let him fall in love with me.

Leah was a beauty, perfect copper skin, glistening black hair, eyelashes like feather dusters and unlike in the books she was smiling brightly, her brown eyes showing a light that radiated her happiness. Suddenly, seeing her like this, my heart tightened with the knowledge that her happiness would end so abruptly.

But, I also knew that now that I was here, her future wouldn't be unclear to her. Once I get the chance, I would tell her everything, even if it meant telling her that I wasn't really Isabella Swan.

Jacob was the first one to speak, he stuttered a bit, clearly already flustered. "Hey, Bella. You probably don't remember me, we used to, um, play together."

I nodded. "Yeah, I remember, kiddo. But, I mostly played with the twins, really. I remember you following us around like a little puppy though." I smiled as I watched his face change into a scowl, but before he could say anything, Leah burst out laughing.

"Wow, puppy Jake! I like you, Bella!" My smile widened as she threw her arm around my shoulders.

"Please, call me Isabella." Just like that the tension was broken as we all laughed and joked. I mostly spent time with Leah as Jake and Seth fished with their dads. All in all, it was the greatest time I've ever spent with other people.

After we ate Leah and I walked along the shore. The men were all still fishing, and Dad guaranteed that it would go on till late into the night. Hours passed by while we laughed and joked. I couldn't stop smiling; this was by far the freest I've ever felt in my entire life.

That is until Leah received a call from Sam. Her face turned grave as she spoke to him. I made out only half of the conversation, but I knew what was wrong. Sam was changing. This was good, now I could make sure things turned out positive for all parties involved, starting with Sam.

He won't be spending weeks as a wolf, locking himself away because he thought he was crazy. He'd head into it head first with the knowledge the tribe should have given all their descendants from the start.

Leah was frantic as she told her mother that Sam needed her, immediately I volunteered to go along, to make sure she wasn't alone in her panicked state. The short drive to Sam's house felt like hours and as soon as we got there Leah jumped out and ran for the front door.

"Sam! It's me, open up!" She banged against the door but no one came to open it.

"SAM!" Leah was beyond frantic and when a startled cry from inside came she started ramming into the door with her shoulder to get it open. I stopped her, "Wait, let me try, Leah. Just relax, we'll get inside, I promise."

I readied myself and just as I was about to slam my shoulder against the door I pushed with my telekinesis and it opened. Leah didn't wait, she hurried past me. We found Sam in the hallway, his shivering form on the floor, his face contorted in pain.

"Sam, you're burning up! Sam, can you hear me, Sam!!" I watched as Leah tried to get him to open his eyes, and realized he was still a long way from shifting.

How long had he been like this before his wolf came out? Was he fighting against it? When Sam screamed my mind snapped back and I ran towards him, pulling him up. "Leah! Help me, we need to get him outside, quickly!" shocked and confused she held him on his other side as we moved through the house.

"Isabella, are you sure? How will being outside help him?" she was crying and my heart ached for her. She loved him so much, but in the end it wouldn't be enough.

"Just trust me, Leah."

We exited through the back door and moved into the forest out of view from others. When we were far enough, I stopped and set Sam down on the ground. He was still mumbling and thrashing.

I grabbed Leah and made her look at me, "Leah, please, whatever happens stay behind me and don't run away, okay?"

She simply nodded, her attention immediately going back to Sam. I knelt next to him; I had no idea what I was doing. My powers couldn't help him, and I had no way of stopping this transformation.

I took a deep breath and let my instincts guide me, like when I was living alone on the streets. "Sam, listen to my voice. Don't fight it. Let the pain consume you, just let it spread. Try to relax, I know it hurts, but you have to, okay."

I stood and moved away, an idea forming in my mind. I had no certainty that this would work but I had to try.

"Let go, Sam." I concentrated my powers, like I did when I conjured something, instead of creating an object I focused the energy solely onto Sam. " _ **SHIFT!"**_

The moment the word left my mouth Sam screamed. I heard his bones cracking and watched amazed as his body turned into a wolf.

After only a few seconds, his clothes were shredded and instead of Sam, it was his wolf. He was enormous and the book didn't capture his essence at all.

I heard Leah gasp behind me, and turned to face her. "Don't panic, it's just Sam, Leah, remember the legends of your tribe. They're all true. Just breathe."

A growl sounded from Sam and I quickly turned to stare at the bear-sized wolf. He radiated power and I knew it was his Alpha status. Somehow it irked me and I held my head high, almost as if I were challenging him. His eyes met mine and his long muzzle grimaced, revealing a line of dagger-like incisors. A grisly snarl rolled out from between the teeth, rumbling like a prolonged crack of thunder.

I didn't back down though and channeled my powers. A soft glow emitted from me and slowly, but with intent, he lowered his head in submission. Feeling accomplished, I raised my hand towards him and let it glide through his silky black fur.

"There you go, Sam, just relax."


	7. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Legends

"Wow."

I tore my gaze away from Sam, who was sniffing around the forest in his wolf form, to look at Leah. We were sitting on the forest floor side by side while Sam explored his new self. So far it was going really well.

"Wow."

Okay, Leah was in shock. She had been watching Sam with me and all that was coming out of her mouth was 'wow'.

"Leah, are you sure you're alright?"

She turned towards me, her eyes were wide and her mouth hung open a bit. "I can't believe all those stupid legends were true! I can't believe Sam is a shape-shifter! Oh my god, I can't believe my dad never said anything!

"Okay, maybe he did, I mean they talk about our legends so much, but everyone just thinks they're stories! But, they never said that the legends were true!"

I put my hand on her arm to stop her, she was just babbling on and on. It was kinda funny. Weird. "Lee, there are some things we need to talk about. We need to get Sam to shift back."

She shot up almost immediately and ran up to Sam. She had spent the first twenty minutes after the transformation just touching him, maybe to prove to herself that it was real, I didn't know.

Sam rubbed himself against her as I neared them. "Can you shift back on your own Sam?"

His giant head tilted to the side and I had to suppress my aww! For a giant beast he was incredibly cute. Like a puppy.

"It should be easy, just try to concentrate on your human body, instinct should take over. You can do it."

Sam shut his eyes and a moment later he was standing on two legs and naked in front of us. I spun around and shut my eyes simultaneously. "Oh, I forgot, you shredded your clothes!"

Without a second thought I conjured pants that would fit Sam and handed them to Leah.

After Sam was dressed I turned back to find them watching me with amazement.

"Isabella! How did you do that? It was like you pulled those pants out of thin air! Oh my god! Are you a witch or something?"

I didn't know what to say, partly because I didn't really know what I was and because I wasn't going to show them my abilities. Not yet, anyway. I shook my head and pulled Leah to start walking back to Sam's house.

"We can talk about that too. Let's just go inside first."

When we were finally comfortably sitting on a rugged couch I had no idea where to begin. How was I going to even bring up imprinting?

I decided instead to start with myself. "I might be a witch. Honestly, I have no idea what I am, all I know is that I can conjure anything that I can think of and I can move things with my mind."

Leah was awestruck, but it was Sam who spoke first. "You were the one who made me shift; I mean you made it happen when you spoke, right?"

I nodded, "Yeah, I had no idea if it would work, but I had to do something, because if I didn't you would have been agonizing for weeks and then when you eventually shifted you would have spent two weeks in the forest freaking out and then when you finally managed to shift back you'd just stay here thinking you were crazy or something!"

Sam and Leah shared a look and then they both just exploded. How do I know this? Am I from the future? Am I an alien? The questions just got crazier and so off point.

"Guys, I don't know what I am," or who, "I know I'm not an alien. I also don't really know how I got here, but, let's talk about that later, okay?"

They just nodded; Leah scooted closer to me and held my hand. It was really weird and kinda nice. This was what friendship felt like, and I loved it.

"I do know a lot of things about you all. I know your legends and your history and I know some stuff about your future as well." I squeezed Leah's hand, "It's not all good, most of it is actually really bad. That's why I wanted to change it; I wanted to make it better for all of you, but especially for you Lee."

I had no idea what I was doing or if what I was doing would work out for the best, all I could do was hope. I watched as they took in everything I said. Leah was the first one to speak.

"What do you mean, Isabella?"

She was unsure and I could see a bit of worry in her eyes. "Do you know what imprinting is?"

They both shook their heads and I swear I felt like crying. "Its how a wolf finds their soul mate. Unfortunately the shifter can't control who they imprint on and it is forever. Once they see that person their whole world only revolves around them."

It was quiet for a minute or so. Leah turned to Sam, her eyes already wet with unshed tears. "Did you imprint on me?" she sounded so hopeful, but I knew she had understood the meaning behind my words.

Sam looked over towards me and I simply shook my head. I was really proud of how calm he was. The wolves were always so easily angered in the books.

"Lee, I'm so sorry. This was what pissed me off the most about the Twil…about your future. It's just so unfair."

I held Leah's hand in mine, we were both crying. "Sam doesn't imprint on you. He," I glanced over at him, he was close to tears as well, but he was completely focused on Leah, "he imprints on Emily."

Leah sobbed, "What!?" she got up and paced in front of us muttering curses at Sam and at Emily.

Before Sam could even say anything, a car stopped next to the Clearwater's truck, my Dad's car. Dad and Sue got out and made their way inside the house.

Sue Clearwater, seeing her daughter in distress, immediately went over towards her. Dad came up to me with a huge grin and held out his cell phone. "Hey Bells, your friend called asking for you."

Confused I took the cell and held it to my ear. "Hey, Isabel, how are you doing? Are you alright?" I instantly recognized Alice's voice on the other end.

"Alice? Hi, I'm good. I mean I'm doing great. How are you?" I smiled as I turned away from Sam and my Dad's watchful eye.

"I'm also great; I was just calling to uhm, oh to ask if you'd like to go shopping with me tomorrow?"

Something told me that was not the real reason, but I filed it away for later. "Oh, sorry Alice, I'm at La Push this weekend, fishing with my Dad and his friends, maybe we could go next weekend."

Alice made a weird little sound on the other end and when she spoke there was worry in her voice. "Okay, Isabel, just make sure you stay safe, I'll see you at school on Monday, okay?"

I promised to see her then and we hanged up. I walked over and gave Dad back his cell. "I'm happy you're making friends at school, Bells. And the Cullen's are really nice kids."

I nodded and followed my Dad outside. "Can I stay with Leah tonight, Dad?"

He just smiled and nodded, "Sure thing, Bells. I'll be with Billy and Harry, we'll be fishing. We'll leave tomorrow at noon, so we can be home for a fish lunch."

I nodded and hugged him. A few seconds later Leah and her Mom came outside. I saw Sam standing by the window, looking angrier than I'd like.

"Are you sure I shouldn't come home with you, Leah?"

Leah nodded and came to stand next to me. "Don't worry, Mom, I have Isabella to keep me company. Go and have fun with Dad."

Reluctantly Sue got in next to my Dad and we stood there watching them leave. Once they were gone, she grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the truck. "Let's get out of here, before I murder Sam."

This was how it started for her, her anger towards Sam for just leaving her with no explanation and then shacking up with her cousin. I had to stop it, she had to accept it, and I would help her accept it.

I knew what could possibly take her mind off of it; give her something to look forward to. So I stopped her. "We can't change fate, Lee, but you can embrace yours. Let's just go inside and talk about it, okay?"

She looked reluctant, but still followed me inside. Sam was brooding near the window, but I didn't bother with him just yet. "You are going to be the first ever female shape-shifter."

Her eyes widened and she cracked a tiny smile. "But all of the warriors in the legends were male? I'm really going to be a wolf?"

I nodded and she let out a loud laugh. "Does that mean I get an imprint too?"

I sat down again and conjured three cups of coffee. "Yes, I'm sure you do. I don't know who he is, but he is out there. My knowledge of the future is very limited, since it isn't one of my gifts."

I motioned for them to sit down. Lee took a seat next to me, grabbing one of the mugs. Sam remained standing, but stood in front of me. "You're friends with the Cullen's."

I glanced towards Leah and nodded my head. "Yes, I am."

"So, if the legends are all true, that means that they are the 'Cold Ones' right? They're our enemies. It's probably their fault this even happened to me!" Sam started shaking, a sure sign the wolf was about to burst through.

I needed to nip this in the bud. "No, Sam. You're wrong." I stood up to my full height, it wasn't that tall, Sam was still a lot bigger than me, but I stood my ground, just like when I had faced off with his wolf. "The Cullen's might be vampires, but they are not your enemies.

"You need to remember that you have a treaty with them that is built on mutual trust. They aren't like others of their kind, they are kind hearted and they care about human life."

Sam growled, "We change when enemies are near, right, so,"

I stopped him before he could say anything else. "Yes, you're right. You do change when enemies are near. But why are you only changing now? It's been a year since the Cullen's moved here, if they were the enemy, wouldn't you have changed once they arrived?"

I let that sink in as I sat back down next to Leah, who was listening silently.

"The Cullen's don't kill humans. But there are three other vampires in the area right now who do feed on humans. They're probably the reason for your change."

Sam finally sat down, calm and a bit shocked. "These other vampires, where are they?"

I shrugged, "I don't know specifically, but I'm sure that when they meet up with the Cullen's, they will be dealt with. This is their territory and other vampires aren't allowed to trespass. Just trust me; the Cullen's are not your enemies."

I knew that Sam had heard what I said about the Cullen's, but I could see in his eyes that he didn't really trust them at all. That could be a problem, but one that would be dealt with if it ever came to light.

Something in the back of my mind assured me that Sam would not go against me. I felt pretty arrogant at the notion, but I knew that the confrontation between me and Sam in his wolf form had shown my dominance over him and he was reluctant to go against me, because his wolf instincts wouldn't allow it.

The next hour we talked about things that would happen in the future, I listed the boys who would turn next and pointed out that Jacob was the true Alpha of the pack. Sam listened silently, taking everything in; he still didn't seem pleased. Especially after I told him to call the Cullen's, to let them know that the shifters were back.

Before the night ended, and Leah and I left, I conjured two brown leather arm bands for the two of them. I made sure they would not shred during the transformation from human to wolf. Their real purpose though, was to keep Edward out of their minds. I had explained his mind reading ability to them.

Sam didn't take it so well, but I assured him my power would counter the telekinetic vampire. I left out Alice's psychic ability and Jasper's empathy. I needed Alice to be able to get used to the wolves, since at the end of the last book, she could see Jacob's future.

I also wanted Jasper to sense Sam, especially when Sam wouldn't easily trust the golden eyed vampires. Knowing that his power could affect them gave me a sense of comfort and I knew that they would be safe.


	8. Chapter 6

Hey guys, sorry to keep you waiting, real life has been kicking my butt

Also, just wanted you to know this won't be an Edward/Bella pairing, feel free to suggest anyone for Isabella, female or male.

Chapter 6

Jalice

The weekend with the wolves turned out to be the best weekend so far in my entire life. After spending all day Sunday with Leah, crying, laughing and just simply hanging out, I had found another purpose, another special person that I would protect with my life.

Leah was amazing, she was funny and a tiny bit sadistic, but I already loved her just like I did my dad. While we mostly grieved her lost love, I felt closer to her than anyone else in my life. Obviously it was because she knew everything about me, even my past.

Too soon, dad and I left La Push, heading home. The rest of the day was spent cooking. We gutted the fish and prepared everything together, and surprisingly for someone who couldn't cook anything, dad made the most delicious fish ever.

After dinner I trained my shield. I was happy that I could hold it for a few minutes longer than before. My energy draining less the more I used it. It was almost midnight when she called. I sprinted downstairs to answer the house phone before dad could wake.

It was Leah, she was crying so hard. We spent an hour on the phone together with me comforting her and promising her of her future. It was almost two when I got to bed and before I knew it, it was morning already.

Dad was making pancakes when I got downstairs and for a minute I just watched him with a frown.

"Morning, Bells. You hungry?" he wore the biggest smile ever and I simply nodded my head.

"Cooking are we, dad?" I gathered some plates for us and poured some juice as well.

"Sue wrote down her pancake recipe with detailed instructions and I'm happy to tell you that they are perfect!"

With a triumphant grin, he stacked the hot pancakes onto our plates. I couldn't help the giggle that escaped my lips before I jammed a whole pancake into my mouth.

I groaned, because well, yes, they were indeed perfect. After chewing and swallowing I sprinted to my room to grab my camera. When it was set up, I sat back down next to my dad and stuffed another pancake into my mouth, smiling to the camera as it took the picture.

My dad laughed and shook his head. "One for the mantle, then, Bells?"

After breakfast was done, dad dropped me off at school and then left for work. The day progressed like normal and I found myself settling into the routine naturally.

I didn't miss the looks the Cullen's were giving me either. Rosalie didn't even try to hide her displeasure at all.

When lunch rolled by I made my way to the library and took my regular seat in the back. Instead of reading, as usual, I instead decided to do some of my homework for the day.

Halfway through someone sat down in the chair opposite me, and when I looked up curious golden eyes were watching me.

Jasper smiled when he saw he had my attention and held out a box for me. "Hello, Isabella, I'm Jasper."

I took the box from him as he continued. "Alice asked that I give you this. She'd like to be able to get a hold of you without having to go through your father."

When I opened the box a shiny new phone glinted up at me, without hesitation I took it out and examined it. "So she bought me a cell phone?"

Jasper chuckled. "Yes, Alice is rather strange, but all our numbers are already programmed into the device."

I switched it on and scrolled through the phone, nodding my head as Jasper explained everything to me, he was shocked when he realized I had no idea how to use a cell phone, but patiently taught me.

When the bell for lunch rang, I was too comfortable to even want to leave. Jasper walked me to my class, where we met up with Alice.

"Hey, Alice." I smiled as I approached her and then to her shock and pretty much everyone around us, I hugged her.

"Thank you, Alice, for the phone. I'll use it well!"

I spent the rest of the week ignoring Edward's looks every time I or someone mentioned my friends down at La Push. I had already made plans to hang out with Leah again this weekend and when Edward found out he had tried to not so subtly get me to cancel.

He was acting just like in the books, but I really didn't want anything romantically to do with him at all.

Since my dad had to work, I spent Saturday morning walking around Forks, even though it didn't have all that many attractions, there were still some cute stores selling interesting knick-knacks.

I wandered around a bit and then sat down at the diner for some lunch to wait for my dad. I played with two leather bands that I had conjured during the week while I waited for my food.

I made them after Jasper had given me the phone, his powers weighed on my conscience. He was the most affected by everyone's thirst and it was incredibly stupid that none of them had figured out that it was his gift that made it difficult for him. Not only did he feel his own thirst, but he felt his whole coven's.

She had conjured the black leather bracelet especially to dampen the thirst he felt through his gift from others, if he wore it he'd know when others were hungry, but he wouldn't feel it, he'd only ever feel his own thirst.

After I conjured Jasper's band I made one for Alice. It was thinner and lighter than the one I conjured for Jasper, and it had the opposite effect. Where his dampened certain things, Alice's band would heighten her gift; I had no idea to know how it would work unless I asked her, but for now, I'd have to stay ignorant.

I was still looking for an opportunity to give the bands to them, and even then they might not want to wear them. I know Alice was very much into fashion and these might not be her style.

I sighed as the waitress delivered my burger and chips. I could worry about it later.

An hour and one _'I'm gonna be late'_ text from my dad later, and I found myself walking back home.

As the two-story house came into my view a very familiar Volvo caught my attention. The pixie almost dancing down the steps came next.

"Isabella!" the next moment I had my arms full of pixie and couldn't help the laugh that escaped me.

"Alice, what are you doing here?"

She smiled but kept her arm around me. "I wanted to catch you before you left for La Push."

I saw worry flicker through her golden eyes and Jasper suddenly came up behind her, wrapping his arm around her in silent support.

I felt kinda bad; they were just worried about me hanging out with the wolves. But how do they even know there are any wolves unless Alice's visions blacked out.

I thumbed my bracelet with a frown. She wasn't supposed to be able to see me, maybe she had some loophole. I took a breath; I couldn't exactly ask her about it.

Smiling I took off the two leather bands and handed them to their owners. "These are for you two, I, uhm, made them. I hope you'll wear them."

Alice eagerly took hers and immediately tied it onto her wrist. "I love it!" she tied Jasper's around his wrist as well and then turned to give me another hug. "Thank you! You didn't have to, though."

I just shrugged, "I wanted to thank you for the cell phone. So what did you guys need?"

Alice jumped up and down. "I wanted to invite you to go shopping next weekend. Just you and me, we can head down to Seattle for the weekend, my treat. What do you say?"

I looked at her hopeful face, her golden eyes almost gleaming and laughed. "Sure Alice, I'd love to!"


	9. Chapter 7

Hey guys!

Hope you're all safe and healthy! I've decided to pair Isabella with both Alice and Jasper. Sorry for those who don't like femslash, but it seems this is that kinda story now.

Chapter 7

Alpha

I spent the rest of my day smiling and happy, waiting for my dad. When he finally came home, I was all ready to go and we drove down to La Push.

He dropped me off at Jacob's house, where I'd be meeting Leah. We were going to be hanging out with Jake, helping him with his car. Apparently, Leah was also into cars and was hoping that helping Jake would take her mind off Sam and Emily.

Emily was still coming to visit in a month's time and after a lengthy talk and a lot of crying, Leah decided that she wouldn't stand in Sam's way of happiness.

Sam still seemed too pissed for my liking, but he agreed that if Emily is what his wolf wanted, he would give it a chance.

I hugged my dad and told him to stay safe. The nomads were already in town and had already killed one of Charlie's friends. I tried not to think too much about it, but I still felt somewhat guilty for not trying to stop them before they kill more people.

Leah met me outside and after leaving my bag in her car we met up with Jake. Leah had me conjure a part for the car that they would be installing today. I had no idea what it was or what it did, but she showed me a picture and gave me a name so I could conjure a working piece.

It was almost ten that night when Sam showed up, followed by a text from Alice asking me if I was still okay and how I was doing.

My suspicions were growing more as I thought of ways that she could get around my bracelet. I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't catch the train of conversation going on around me until it reached a violent turn.

"Shut your mouth, Sam! Just because you were the first doesn't mean you get to dictate our decisions."

Leah's shouting brought me out of my trance, and I noticed them standing arguing. Billy was in the doorway to the garage and Jake was nowhere to be seen.

Billy watched me with suspicion and pieces started to fall into place.

"But it's exactly what it means, Leah. I am the Alpha; I decide the path for our pack to keep our tribe safe and I have decided that the Cullen's are dangerous! They did this to me, Leah, they're the reason we can't be together! How can you just accept the word from an outsider?"

I stood ready to intervene, but Leah just held out her hand for me to wait. "You're wrong Sam, you've been talking to the Elders, right."

Leah had come to the same conclusion as I did, especially with Billy here as evidence.

"They are wrong. The Cullen's don't feed on humans! They never broke the treaty! If we attack them, it would be unprovoked, and they will be in their right to kill you!"

Billy chose this moment to talk. "Leah, please understand that we exist completely to kill vampires. No matter how they live now, all of them have taken human life and should be killed."

I snorted and crossed my arms. "Who exactly made you god, that you think you can judge and condemn others?"

As I spoke, I saw Sam starting to shake. "Shut your mouth, outsider, you have no right to be here or even know about us!"

Billy noticed Sam's condition as well and motioned him outside, leaving me and Leah alone in the garage.

"Isabella, we have to do something! They're stuck in their ridiculous notions of right and wrong! You have to command me to shift, I could challenge Sam, make him submit. I can become Alpha!"

I turned to her, "I don't know if I can do that Lee, it might not work, and you might not win against him."

Leah sighed and started to nod but stopped and turned to me, a big smile on her face. "It could work, no, listen. Let's head home and we'll discuss my plan."

Her plan turned out to be crazy, she had me command her to shift and it totally worked. In less than a second, a huge silver wolf was standing in front of me. Leah yipped and ran up and down, jumping and sniffing everything.

After a few minutes of playing she shifted back with an enormous smile on her face.

"That was amazing, Isabella and I felt no pain at all! Do you think knowing saved me from the pain?" she rambled on and on in excitement and I couldn't help but smile.

At least she was embracing her new self, letting go of Sam and looking to her future.

"It might just be the case. Now we need to plan out the challenge for tomorrow." She nodded and her face turned serious. This was going to be a long night.

The next morning, we got up around noon since we spent most of the night talking strategy. We ate and then Leah called Sam and asked him to meet her behind his house in the woods.

We waited twenty minutes before he arrived, a sneer on his face when he spotted me. Leah leaped in immediately.

"I, Leah Clearwater, challenge you, Sam Uley for the title of Alpha." She didn't even give him a chance to respond, she shifted and growled, her fur seemingly glowing.

Sam blanched but I could see his wolf was close to taking over. A few seconds later and he shifted too.

The wolves circled each other, Sam was working on anger alone since he never really accepted his wolf fully, while Leah had her instincts and a clear mind.

It was amazing to watch, and I found myself entranced by the fight. Sam never landed a blow, biting and nipping Leah, but not doing any real damage.

Leah was fast and spry, leaping out of the way easily, soon it escalated, and Leah found herself beneath the huge black form of Sam.

My heart sped up, and I started to panic. She might lose, that would be really bad. I silently wished for her victory, trying to push as much love and support towards her.

Her silver fur started glowing even brighter and in an instant, Leah had Sam on his back her jaw locked around his throat.

Twelve minutes later the black wolf submitted, and I could feel the shift in the air around me. Leah shifted and dressed. "I am the Alpha now and my word is the law. The Elders can't help you now Sam, they are bound by their traditions to obey me as well."

She bent down and looked him dead in the eye. "The Cullen's are off limits! You will inform me before doing anything remotely involving the tribe and my future pack mates. Understood?"

Sam whimpered and trudged deeper into the forest and out of sight.

Leah leaped into my arms then hugging me for all her worth, "Isabella! You, just, you are amazing! I felt you, in my mind, you gave me strength, you helped me win! Thank you, Isabella, you're the greatest friend ever!"


End file.
